Live In Fear, Seven Sins Are Out To Get You
by Livin.Yo.FantasI
Summary: Vanitas is a pessimistic boy who hates the world, one night he starts having dreams of a mysterious man warning him about the world, and telling him he has power to weild. Soon after, he notices everyone he knows are portraying qualities of The Seven Sins. [[ Voodoo's Story ]]
1. Chapter 1

**Have The Fear You Need To Live, Seven Sins Are Out To Get You.**

"Scars are Sin…..

Scars are Sin…..

Scars are Sin…..

The filthy remains of mercy wounds linger, as though to taunt me.

They tell me I am weak, bitter, and powerless.

Scars are Sin….."

Chapter 1-

I found it extremely difficult to concentrate on my math assignment as my thoughts kept straying to my newly put lashes, and how they were pathetic, how it was pathetic to hide them under my long sleeves…..

"What is the answer to question five? Hey, Vanitas…" my thoughts were put to a stop as though someone had stolen them.

"The square root is fifteen." I looked down at my paper, dumbfounded as to how I knew that, I didn't have a single word written on my page. My mind went blank, then suddenly a thought was pushed into my mind,

'You are a special boy. You know you are, because you knew the second your parents died, even though they were miles away. You have a special gift, and to use it….. You must find it, it is within you. And to find it, you must find yourself… You are lost in the Seas of Selves….' Those words rang through my head like I was shot with them. The words of a man in a long, black cloak I had seen in a dream. I wondered what his face looked like, he had his hood up, his voice was so alluring, and it made me want to find the power, find myself…. But of course, that was all non-sense. Because I have no power. That's why I am in the foreigners class, even though I was had the highest IQ in this high school. My fingers played with the pen I had in my hand, and I looked silently down at my page to see what I could do to get that mans words out of my head.

I found nothing, but when I looked around I found people were staring at me like I was a lunatic, "What?"

I asked, completely baffled as to why people were gawking.

"You were talking to yourself again," my classmate, Lea said "You know, it really creeps people out." He sneered at me, then turned back to his paper and kept writing.

"Well that's funny because I'm pretty sure you're severely, bizarre behavior creeps people out most. I mean really, all you do is whore yourself out. Don't you have aids?" I said, with a nonchalant tone.

People gasped, and Lea turned to look at me, with a horrid face, "Excuse me? Where did you hear that?"

"Yes, Vanitas, I'm sure we would all enjoy hearing where you heard such a thing…" my teacher said, with an edge in his voice.

"Oh," I smirked, "Well you see, I was at his house last night- his mother invited me over- as I bent her over and crammed her, she told me all about how her dear boy got aids, and how she was so ashamed of having a son like that, and-"

"That is quite enough, sir! Go to the office, now!" the teacher said with wide, shocked eyes as he pointed at the door. As I calmly stood up, and gathered my things people stared at me, some with horror, some I think with awe. I left the class room and as I did, I completed my sentence, "And once I cummed in her, she told me how she hoped she would bear my son, because anything that came out of me would be godly."

I giggled to myself, as I walked down the hallway to the office.

I was in an after school detention where a few other children were milling around the small room we were in, I sat in the far corner, observing them with a grim smirk. They reminded me of the lady bug collection I had when I was young, they didn't know what to do. So they wandered about, waiting for their chance to escape.

I was horribly bored after about fifteen minutes of watching these infestations carry through their miserable lives, so I decided I didn't want to be around them, I was starting to feel like a horrible infestation myself.

So I left, as I walked by, each conversation died down until I passed, it made me feel like I was the praying mantis I put in the jar of lady bugs. They feared me, but perhaps because they knew I had a secret from each of them, they feared I would talk, just like I did in second period to Lea. I smiled as I reminisced what happened.

I opened the door, and I walked outside into the stinging sun, I winced and put my sunglasses on quickly, then I shoved my arms into my jacket and shrugged it on. I started walking away, but I seen someone in a long, black cloak in the corner of my eye. Maybe it was him, the man from my dream! As I turned and looked, I seen it was only an elementary school teacher who waved and smiled as he got into his vehicle and drove away.

So much for hoping for the best, I thought to myself. I wanted to know who I was, other than a self-hating, everything-hating being which had pessimistic attitude, and a slightly dangerous glare.

I happened to be that boy that everyone would pick on, because I had spiky black hair, chilled yellow eyes that had seen too much, I was pale, I had small but full lips, I was very short and slight. So this automatically meant people could pick on me. I suppose the fact that I had lost my parents didn't help either, people used that against me quite enough.

"Hey, Van! Get over here, you said something not very nice to me, didn't you!" I heard a voice calling my name.

Oh yes, I knew who this was. It was Lea; of course he would wait to push his filth onto me after I got out of detention. How cliché, how dear and sweet of him. I had to hand it to him, he watched enough television to know that this would be the place I was alone, if any. I turned around, and with a flip of my hair, I said, "Hey Lea, I don't want you to catch a cold, you could die. Literally. You've got aids, remember? Oh, sorry. I see you are already all bundled up, how many girls and dirty syringes do you have in your coat?" I smiled, and started walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruel Intentions…..

Cruel Intentions…..

Cruel Intentions…..

I look out for a new beginning

But I only see my end

Which is so harsh and frightening….

Cruel Intentions…..

Chapter 2-

As I walked in the door, I was ambushed by tits. But not the kind of tits I'd like to be ambushed with, no, instead I was ambushed with the big, saggy breasts of Aqua, my foster mother. As she squeezed the oxygen out of my lungs and left me gasping for breath, my older brother, Sora stood at the end of the hall, giggling. I glared when Aqua let me go, and I walked by them without one word or a bitter 'Hello' today, I just sulked down the stairs into my room.

I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow as my eyes started watering, I sighed and lifted my head, brushing the tears away, and then I stood up and stared at the floor as more tears dripped down my cheeks and hit the floor, leaving clear splatter marks. I slipped my sweater off, and lifted my hand to my face as I stared at the old scars, and the new cuts. Then I looked up, in a zombie like state and from my pocket I withdrew my razor blade and stared at it.

My eyes swelled with more tears then I lifted the razor about my arm, and brought it down viciously upon the my wrist over, and over again until my whole lower arm was a bloody battlefield of swollen marks gushing more red every second, then I felt anger, pure red hot rage filled my being and lashed out, punching the wall with all my strength, I left another dent, then I kicked out and I heard a snap as the leg of my chair broke. Then the resentment took over, I blacked out but I still felt myself striking everything as I was falling.

I woke up on the floor with my head in a drawer that had been ripped out of the dresser and broken down the side, I looked around; my room was a mess, almost everything had been smashed, and blood covered nearly every inch of the room. I lifted my arm and peered at it, the blood that had been spewing out of it was now dried and flaky, and there were fifteen new lacerations that I had counted. I slowly stood up, and took my shirt off, I needed a shower. Badly.

I was very sluggish, and as I bent down to pull my socks off, I fell forward and my made a horrible noise as it collided with my bed post, I collapsed to the ground, but I was mad again, and feeling stubborn. So I ripped the button of my pants off, tore down the zipper, and started wiggling my legs until my pants were around my ankles, then I stepped out of them, and finished taking my socks off.

I turned to my door, and removed my boxers then, completely nude, I went to my door, turned the knob, and suddenly there was pressure on the door. I left go on the handle, and my two little brothers Ventus and Roxas started flailing and flipping over themselves trying to not fall into my room, but they failed and they lay in a heap of blonde at my bare assed feet, "Oh my god!" I yelped, and immediately lunged to cover my junk, then when I looked up, I seen that Aqua, Sora, my sister Xion, and her best friend Namine were standing there, gawking at my overexposed, uncovered body.

I shrieked and I became pale, "I mean, ahhhh!" I said in a deeper voice, they laughed at me. Then I got angry again, how could they laugh at me? 'How selfish and immature were they?' I thought to myself with rage, I kicked at Roxas, and Ventus' faces until they got out of the boundaries of my room, then I slammed the door in all of their faces and on my way to get my pants back on, I noticed I hadn't broken my end table yet in my earlier fury, so I flipped it backwards, and with a loud crash, it hit the floor and I snapped two of the legs that were in the air. As I roughly shoved my jeans back on, my eyes watered again, "Not now, emotions!" I screamed in anguish and I punched my pillow, then I opened my door again once I zipped up my broken pants. They were all still there, staring at me. I walked past them quickly, glaring at the cold, faceless floor the whole way to the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom, I turned the taps of the shower on, then I took my pants off again. As I stepped into the scalding hot water, my arm instantly hurt, 'Good thing they didn't see my arm….' I thought to myself. I noticed the longer I was in the shower, the more my arm hurt, but at least the blood was being washed off, like it was merely a smudge of dirt, not a memory that would haunt me forever.

As I thought about this, I began to wonder about my sister's friend, Namine. She had laughed with them. And for some reason, that hurt, probably because I knew her as the calm, quiet girl who didn't laugh at things that would humiliate others.

I sighed as I turned off the tap, and stepped out into the chilly air in the bathroom, the cold made it ways up my legs slowly, then it crept up past my mid section and by the time it reached my arms, I was shivering. I wrapped a towel around my shoulders and made my way to my room, my bare feet padding the floor lightly.

I walked into my room and looked around, there was no longer blood splattered around the room, and everything broken had been removed, there was a new dresser, and my bed had been stripped and new sheets put on it. I lay on my bed, and I stretched my arms behind my head, and I started to think, then I noticed my back was itchy as I went to scratch it, my hand happened to fall over a piece of paper that had horrible lettering all over it, and it read:

Vanitas, we r sorry for eavesdropping and falling intu ur room. We cleaned up the paint spilled around your room and took evurything out that was broken and we brot new stuff in and put new sheets on your bed and we hope you fergive us. –Rox and Ven :)

Damn, it was hard not to. Those poor kids had done nothing wrong, all well. I suppose they are forgiven, this time. I wave of exhaustion swept over me, and I closed my eyes, only planning to sleep for a couple minutes. But then, it suddenly felt like I was falling. The air was rushing past me as I was falling to my death, and suddenly I seen white, it was such a bright light that I found it hard to see anything at all, and the few seconds that I was completely blind, I heard a voice I found familiar "Hello, Vanitas, I remember well the last time we talked." the voice said sweetly, I was starting to regain my vision, and as I looked around, I seen I was in a white room, and one man stood there. The man with the long, black cloak was looking at me. I think. He had his hood up, so I couldn't actually tell.

"Hey, take your hood off and show me who you are, coward!" I yelled at him, "What do you want anyways?"

He chuckled, and said, "You know me better than anyone, but you will find out who I am soon enough, for now, I have a message. Your world is about to turn into something you could never imagine. Small wars will break out among your greedy and proud friends, there will be friendships ended between your lusty friends and the envious ones, your friends that have always been there for you will be there for you no longer because of their sloth, or gluttony."

This made me uncomfortable, I didn't know what to do, that was when I realized it must be a dream, I felt hot anger for a couple seconds. I was fooled by my own fucking mind! I slapped my face in anger, then I pinched my arm, and stomped on my own foot. I looked around and I was still in the room, the man was just staring at me like I was possibly retarded, "Come on!" I yelled, "I want to wake up!"

Then….. Blackout.


End file.
